Wade Elementary School Intel
This page consists of all Intel entries in the categories Paragon Program and Wade Elementary, relating to the activities at Wade Elementary School. Paragon Program Intels Elevator checklist Regarding the Nurse's Office Elevator: INCOMING: -Prior to scheduled arrivals, ensure all necessary equipment is ready for immediate access. -Full behavioral analysis sessions must be transferred to the classroom lab within five minutes. -All students brought in for testing must be fully sedated prior to descent. Lab assistants should accompany transferring students at all times with an E-kit complete with extra sedative and benzo stick. OUTGOING: -Basic lab testing where the student does not awaken from sedation prior to ascent requires no further action. -All students who awaken in the lab areas prematurely must be treated with a benzo stick (BZp3 or BZp4) to induce short-term amnesia. -Upon reentry to the main level, students should be awakened, given a treat and escorted back to class by the desk assistant. Info: Bluebirds PARAGON FEED PROGRAM: SUBSET - Bluebirds Students in the Bluebirds test group have been treated with a placebo supplement (N). Behavioral expectations: standard intelligent child development, with some false positives for psychic potential. Phase II Results: As expected, with variants within tolerance. Info: Ladybugs PARAGON FEED PROGRAM: SUBSET - Ladybugs Students in the Ladybugs test group have been treated with compound PN5a (R13), a variant on the most recent and most aggressive of the psychogenetic mutagens. Behavioral expectations: Higher cognitive response times, increased psychic awareness, improved psychic control. Phase II Results: Spikes in psychic ability noted, but control is extremely fragile. Info: Treefrogs PARAGON FEED PROGRAM: SUBSET - Treefrogs Students in the Treefrogs test group have been treated with compound PN5b (R8), a variant on the most recent and most aggressive of the psychogenetic mutagens. Behavioral expectations: Higher cognitive response times, increased psychic awareness, improved psychic control. Phase II Results: Results mixed. Control satisfactory, but overall ability remains unremarkable. PARAGON findings PARAGON testing Stage 4: Tests so far look promising for the engineered subjects. Relationship between specified genetic markers and psychic development is proven. Proof of relationship between induced protein alterations and control of psychic manifestations is still pending. NOTE: Some non-engineered subjects also show signs of improved development under the regimen and should be scheduled for genetic-level evaluation (see attachments). PARAGON MANUAL PARAGON FITNESS and TRAINING MANUAL: by Dr. Harlan Wade, PhD Armacham Technology Corporation Military Cooperation Program CONFIDENTIAL - for OFFICIAL USE ONLY © 1997. All Rights Reserved. -- Prologue -- Observed across many generations, evolution is a wondrous process that weeds out infirmity and weakness and promotes diversity and adaptability, but it is also slow, unpredictable, and prone to dead ends. Those of us seeking to advance human potential in a shorter timeframe must take matters into our own hands. The purpose of the Paragon Program is to identify and cultivate shining examples of the human species that we can propel forward to become superior life forms by means of the Harbinger Project. Put simply, we are seeing paragons of evolution who can lead us into a brighter and better future with the strength of their bodies, the flexibility of their minds, the singularity of their purpose, and the sheer force of their wills. Supplemental notes Fifth version of PN supplement appears to be having marked effects on both enhanced and non-enhanced test subjects, without the severe side effects of PN4. The more gradual adjustments to cellular protein structures are still swift enough to allow relatively rapid turnaround in test groups. PN6 is currently in development based on these findings. Wade Elementary Intel Conference request Dear Mr. and Mrs. Preston, We are concerned with your son Max's attendance records and progress in class. Max has been absent several times over the last two weeks, and when he is at school he is not participating in required class activities. Specific issues include: refusal to nap at the prescribed time; refusal to eat the class snack; reluctance to be creative during arts and crafts time; deviant behaviors such as attempting to lift girls' skirts and urinating in the cafeteria. The principal would like to schedule a conference with you, along with the school counselor, to discuss options that will encourage Max to behave more appropriately. Please reply by Monday afternoon. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Ms. Janice A. Potts Executive Administrator, Attendance and Records Wade Elementary - A Good Place for Kids Dress code To: Principal Saunders REQUEST FOR INTERVENTION!!! Despite repeated remonstrations, Dr. A. Mendez continues to parade around the school grounds in thoroughly inappropriate attire. Children and parents are bound to start asking questions if they see the P.E. teacher in a lab coat. Disciplinary measures should be taken ASAP. Event flyer MEMO: Monday AM - please inform students during roll call Special Event: Thursday afternoon, 3 PM Speaker: Dr. Marshall Disler Dr. Disler will speak to students about life in the scientific world, what scientific researchers do, and what career avenues are open to those who display interest and aptitude in the sciences. This mandatory special event is produced in conjunction with the Fairport Regional Science Fair. Dr. Disler and other affiliates of Armacham Technology Corporation will be on hand for an hour after the talk to answer questions regarding specific projects and collect blood samples. School attendance ATTENDANCE: Mike Andressen (XXXXX) Kelly Branch (X-XXX) Leon Brune (XXX-X) Brian Franc (XXXXX) March Franc (XXX-X) Zoe Hasle (X-XX-) Jennifer Lange (XXXXX) Soo-Hyun Li (-XX-X) B. J. Nobbs (XX-XX) Max Preston (--XX-) Marcus Redford (XXXXX) Takeshi Yoshida (XXXXX) All students missing more than two days in a week must report to the Nurse's Office immediately upon their return for catch-up supplements. Strange nightmares Dear Principal Saunders, I have a concern about my son Zack and Daughter Marlene and would be grateful for your insight since I know you used to be a psychiatrist. Both of them are experiencing recurring nightmares that involve being locked in a dark place, prodded with needles, and shown violent images. At first I thought they were conspiring together as a prank, but they seem genuinely affected by these dreams. They can't recall seeing this kind of scenario on TV and have obviously never experienced anything at all like this, so I'm not sure where it's coming from or what to do about it. Any advice would be appreciated, Daryl and Janelle Masterson Student essay Assignment: We are all special in some way. Write down how you feel you are special. What makes you different from everyone else? What Makes Me Different by Jennifer Lange Sometimes I know what other people are thinking. Like if I ask my brother where he hid my Lazy Suzy doll, he acts all innocent but I know it's buried in the kitty litter box. Except one time he hid it in a cake. Supplements INSTRUCTIONS FOR USE OF SUPPLEMENTS: 1. Do not add supplements to foods until cooled to avoid premature breakdown of active ingredients. 2. Supplements are best added to foods with a strong taste. 3. If student begins to hyperventilate or projectile vomit after ingesting supplements, decrease dosage. ACTIVE INGREDIENTS: Primary: PN5a (Ladybugs); PN5b (Treefrogs); PN5p (Bluebirds) - 10 mg per serving. Secondary/Filler: Standard Vitamin/Mineral compounds - 100 mg per serving. Updated schedule This week's schedule adjustments: Bluebirds: M, T 1pm - Creative Association instead of History Ladybugs: M, Th 9am - Core Competencies instead of Reading T, F 2pm - Free lab hour Treefrogs: M-F 9am-3pm - Speech Synthesis (Sorry, Treefrogs, no lunch break this week! Please eat a big breakfast!) Category:Armacham Projects Category:Intel